Casper
by LenoreFan
Summary: A greedy woman named Carrigan Critteden hires the ghost therapist James Harvey to exorcise Whipstaff Manor, in which four ghost reside. Takes place two years before the 2006 movie.
1. You Believe in Ghosts?

**Name:** Casper

**Rating:** T for mentions of adult situations (let's leave it like that) and violence.

**Pairings:** Casper/Kat (DUH!), mentioned James/Amelia

**Summary:** A greedy woman named Carrigan Critteden hires the ghost therapist James Harvey to exorcise Whipstaff Manor, in which four ghost reside. Takes place two years before the 2006 movie.

**Note:** Casper and the Trio will look human in this story. Why? because I can.

**Disclaimer:** Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. The characters from the 1995 Casper movie © whoever created them but not me Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV.

* * *

**Casper**

Carrigan Critteden sat in a small room with her father's attorney, who was reading her late father's will. She was tall and skinny with short dyed blonde hair that framed her face, coffee brown eyes and skin as pale as paper. She wore a provocative black dress with matching black hat and black shades. She was a greedy, selfish woman who 's biggest concerns in life where money and having one-night stands. Sitting next to her was her attorney Paul "Dibs" Plutzker , a short man with curly light brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a business suit. Her father's attoney Mr. Ruggs read went on to explain that his father's money is being given to charity, much to the greedy woman's dismay.

Carrigan: Can we just skip to the part where I get stuff?.

Mr. Ruggs, annoyed, skimmed down.

"I'll check, let's see…snakes, dogs, tigers, and oh yes. Miss Carrigan; Whipstaff Manor on Willow"

"What, that's it? That can't be all. You mean to tell me that I get is just one peace of property?" Carrigan said, mad at the fact that she didn't get anything but a condemned manor, started to throw one of her famous little girl tantrums once Mr. Riggs left.

"Damn it Dibs, how did this happen! I helped that old fart, I even held his damn cold hand before he passed on!."

Carrigan kept ranting about what a "wonderful" daughter she had been to her father while cursing him. Then it hit her; maybe if she could give the house a makeover, she could rent it and quit working!.

That night, Carrigan forced Dibs to drive them both to the manor to check it out and see what had to be fixed, not caring that a storm broke.

Whipstaff Manor was an old and decrepit manor in the center of Deedstown that was owned by the Critteden family for hundreds of years, although no one dared to live there since there were rumors that the place was haunted by at last three ghosts who scarred away the house's then inhabitants. Carrigan never believed that, instead thinking that it was just something her father made up as an excuse to not leave it to her.

Carrigan kicked Dibs out of the car so he would open the gates. After he did so Carrigan drove past him, ignoring Dibbs calls to her to let him back into the car. They made it to the doors, opened them and walked inside. Dibbs had to use his lighter where they were going since the place was so dark they couldn't find the light switch.

Dibs marveled at the manor while Carrigan just made mental notes about the damages.

"What are you doing here?" a child-like voice asked.

Carrigan and Dibs looked around them but found no one. Carrigan hide behind Dibs.

"Who's it?!" Carrigan demanded to know.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain."

After Carrigan threatened the person to come out from hiding, he did so after asking them to not be scarred. A young boy that appeared to be about nine years old stood at the staircase. The kid had pure white hair, which was short with long bangs. His had big ocean blue eyes and pinkish skin. He wore a blue hoodie, navy blue jeans with black sneakers. Dibbs relaxed while Carrigan just wanted to get the boy out of her manor.

"WHAT are you doing here, kid!. Get out of my house before I call the police and have you sent to jail!." She yelled to the young kid, who cringed. Dibbs also gave the boy a stern look while silently pleading him to run away as he knew Carrigan would dare to literally kick the boy out of the manor if she wanted to.

"Well, lady I'm afraid you're mistaken. This is my uncles' house." Casper explained politely as he walked down the stairs, although Carrigan didn't pay attention after she got a closer look of the boy finally noticed that this boy was transparent.

Both Dibbs and Carrigan started to scream and back up. Casper tried to tell them not to scream since it could wake up his uncles but it was to late, Dibbs and Carrigan look down to see a white tornado come from the floor. Casper flew away. Both Dibbs and Carrigan could see faces in the tornado, which had red eyes and fangs and were making bull-like noises.

The humans fled the house and rushed to the car. As they drove off, they could hear ghostly laughter behind them.


	2. The Harveys

Chapter 2: "The Harveys"

As the days passed, Carrigan hired pretty much every priest and Creature Catcher in town to get rid of those annoying poltergeists but all ended up running away screaming like girls, occasionally covered in gross stuff. Carrigan still would not give up, she always got what she wanted and this would be no different. About a month after her meeting with the ghosts, she sent several workers to the house to take it down and rebuild something similar to put for rent so that the ghosts wouldn't want to live there anymore but not only the ghosts scarred away the workers but when Dibs leaned on a Direction Lever, he ended up smashing Carrigan's car with the wrecking ball just when Carrigan demanded he did something.

While all of this happened, Casper watched the terrified humans from the manor's front window with sad eyes. He managed to find out why that lady wanted to destroy his home and told his uncles, although they didn't do anything else besides scaring away any humans who approached the manor so Casper decided to visit his best friend to see if he had any ideas. Casper knew that being kind to humans, often referred to as "fleshies" by the creatures, was strictly forbidden for creatures. Despite that, Casper befriend a human boy named Jimmy Bradley. Casper liked to hang out with Jimmy but he wasn't always available, especially since his parents often arranged play dates for him in hopes he too made friends since Jimmy, like Casper, was somewhat of an outcast.

Luckily for Casper, Jimmy was home that day so he flew to the Bradley residence, which was directly located across the manor, and found him in his room. His young friend was playing with toy soldiers. He looked up at Casper and smiled.

"Hey Casper," he said. Jimmy was a tiny eight years old boy with longish messy golden blonde hair (which his mother loved) that ended just a little bit below his chin, his bangs pulled away from his face in a careless manner. His eyes were blue like his father's, although Jimmy's were almost violet. His skin was creamy colored and was often covered in dirt and/or bruises since tougher boys loved to pick on him.

"Hey Jimmy," Said Casper.

"What's with all that racket at your house?."

Casper told Jimmy about Carrigan.

"How about you prank her?," Jimmy said.

"My uncles already tried that. It only made her angrier,"

"Well maybe she will get tired of this and leave,"

"I hope so."

They didn't know what else to talk about so they decided to played video games for a few hours (Jimmy had to avoid the games that involved creatures and humans attacking each other) until it was time for Casper to go home. Before Casper left, Jimmy changed the channel on the TV to a news channel that showed words "Ghost Shrink" and a photo of a man under it. He had dark brown hair it was parted, blue eyes and had glasses on.

"Hey look, a ghost therapist." Said Jimmy.

Casper stayed to watch the news report out of curiosity. The woman reporter talked about how Dr. James Harvey became a therapist for ghosts after his wife Amelia died.

"Are you depressed? Are you lonely? Do you need someone to talk to? No problem if you are a ghost!." The news lady said. This got Casper even more interested.

The news lady then talked about Dr. Harvey's daughter Kathleen. Images of the girl appeared as the reporters followed her as she walked to school. She seemed to be about thirteen years old and had luscious locks of silky chocolate brown hair that fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes were clover green and fixed on a stern look. Her skin was pale and spotless.

Casper couldn't stop staring at the human girl, she was the most beautiful girl he had even seen both in the human world and the Underworld. If only she could come to Deedstown…

"Casper!," Said Jimmy as he waved a hand in front of his ghost friend's face.

"What, Jimmy?."

"You zoned out for a minute."

"Oh."

Casper turned to the TV again and was disappointed to see Dr. Harvey again instead of Kathleen.

"I guess I should go,"

"Bye Casper."

"Bye Jimmy."

Casper then went back to the manor. Wishing that by some miracle, Kathleen and Dr. Harvey could come to Deedstown.

At the other side of the town, Carrigan casually found out about Dr. Harvey as she watched TV while ranting on the phone with her friends. Carrigan listened as Dr. Harvey explained how he helped ghost finish their "Unfinished Business" and and go to the afterlife. The woman hung up on her friend and called Dr. Harvey, who by the next week arrived with his daughter to Deedstown, eager to help the "troubled" ghosts.


End file.
